


缪斯

by seethefuture



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seethefuture/pseuds/seethefuture
Summary: 啊！诗神缪斯啊！或者崇高的才华啊！现在请来帮助我； 要么则是我的脑海啊！请写下我目睹的一切， 这样，大家将会看出你的高贵品德。— 但丁《神曲·地狱篇》





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> 习作 放在这里留档

我的人生有三条真理：

第一，我没有丝毫写作的才能。

第二，我永远也不会拥有美好的爱情。

第三，我的一辈子将注定庸碌，最后潦草结束。

事实上我很早以前就想通了这些，想明白道理对我而言并不是什么难事， 真正难的是如何去遵守并实践他们。这三条真理如同一条鸿沟横亘在我眼前， 我却仍然不自量力地想跨越他们。

“所以我现在才落得个三流小报记者的下场啊。” 我点了支烟，对艾丽西亚笑道。

“你不该只为那些垃圾写东西的，他们根本不会欣赏你的作品，也不知道你的才能有多么伟大。”她说的又快又急，就好像只要语速足够快就可以改变这个悲惨的现实。

“别这么说，艾丽，你我认识这么多年，我什么水平你心里是有数的。我根本就没什么才能。垃圾是垃圾，可他们也是有钱的垃圾，我总要生活的。不然要你养我吗。”我吸了口烟，憋出了声冷笑，将烟灰弹到了地板上。艾丽西亚涨红了脸，却不再反驳我的话了。我和她从小一起长大，她是我爸爸雇主的女儿；美丽，善良，充满正义感，就如同她名字的寓意一样。当我尚且年幼， 仍对自己的文学水平怀有自信时，她是我最好的听众，我给她讲天使如何因上帝的惩罚而落入凡尘赎罪；兔子如何和狐狸成为朋友一起冒险；穷小子如何爱上美丽的公主...而她总是用她如星星般明亮的蓝色眼睛看着我，面带微笑地听我讲那些孩子气的话。现在看来，这些故事全都不经推敲且俗不可耐罢了。所以我缺乏才能这件事，早就显现出来了。只是艾丽西亚，天真的艾丽西亚， 善良的艾丽西亚，她从始至终都认为我是个天才。

“你...你听我说，我有朋友在出版社，我和他说了你的事，他很愿意看看你的小说...你不是一直在写的吗，那本《缪斯》...”

“你别说了。”我扔掉了手里的烟，将烟头踩在脚下用力的把它碾灭，强迫自己把语气变得又冷又硬，虽然我真的很不愿意冲她生气，“我没有再写了，那故事根本没意思。又赚不来钱，我需要的是钱，你懂吗，我要生活，我要的是能给我带来钱的工作，艾丽，我二十九岁了，我需要生活，你还不明白吗！”对不起，对不起，艾丽西亚，我不想冲你生气的...我提高了音调，闭上了眼睛，我实在不愿看她受伤的表情。

“对不起，以后你的事情我不发表意见了。我走了，还有工作没做完。” 我仍旧闭着眼睛，听到门“啪”的一声关上了。艾丽西亚走了，甚至没对我说一句再见。

那天晚上我喝了很多酒，一杯接一杯。我碾碎了艾丽西亚的心，就像碾灭那根烟一样。于是我的生命真理又被证明了一条:我根本不配拥有爱情，我注定就该一辈子孤独。


	2. II

艾丽西亚走后的第三天晚上，我做了个奇怪的梦。

我梦见自己被粉色的烟雾包围，就像通感一样，我尝到了这颜色的香甜味道。它麻痹了我的舌尖，我的嗅觉，我的思想，直达我的灵魂深处。就在这片无边无际的烟雾之中，我突然看到了一个女人。她穿着白色的亚麻裙子，头上戴着白色羽毛制成的王冠，有着如瀑布般的浅金色长发和如森林般墨绿却又带着露水气息的眼眸，她雪白的皮肤在发光，她美丽纤细的左手拿着什么东西。我发现我动弹不得，这烟雾如同柔软的藤曼，虽无法触碰却将我禁锢在原地。随后那女人冲我走来，我看清了她手上拿着的物品，那是一本小小的红色皮面书，上面是烫金的两个字：缪斯。

我无法相信自己的双眼，可那女人伏在我的耳边，轻声告诉我那就是我的书，那是属于我的故事，属于我的，关于一个潦倒作家与他的缪斯的故事。

艾丽西亚说的没错，我确实在写一本名叫《缪斯》的小说，我想用它当我跨越深沟的跳板，可我后来发现我做不到。我笔下的潦倒作家确实就像我自己的一个投影，心比天高却命比纸薄。然而和我不一样的是，他遇到了属于自己的爱情，那也是他的灵感，他的缪斯。那个女人是以艾丽西亚为原型创造的，有着和她一样美丽的蓝色眼睛。可我不想写有着幸福结局的爱情故事，我向来认为只有悲剧才是上帝的造物，只有悲剧才是完美的，可我却写不出来。不论我怎样构想那些悲惨的结局，总是显得十分生硬，就好像两位主人公偏偏蒙了上帝恩赐，连我这个作者都无法将他二人分开一样。

“你为什么非要将他二人引向悲剧结局呢?”白衣女子凑近了我的脸，她的嗓音就好像塞壬般动听，不，没有塞壬那般魅惑，却多了神圣的意味，她的声音比塞壬更胜一筹。那不是人间能有的声音，“你的故事是神注定的，你应当听从神的话语，遵从神的指示，作家和那个女孩注定是要在一起的，这个故事应当有幸福欢乐的结局。你会成功的。”

我发现我仍躺在我的床上，我转过头，发现枕边放着我没写完的《缪斯》， 我赶忙拿起它，却发现从里面掉出了一根白色羽毛。

后面的事情就很简单了，当我决定听从那个女人的建议，将故事改为大团圆结局时，一切都变的那么得心应手。我在五天之内便完成了《缪斯》的全部创作。随后给艾丽西亚打了电话，低声下气地求她带着我的手稿去见她那出版社的朋友。然后，毫无悬念，我就此成名了。我确实跨过了那道横亘在我面前的鸿沟，我那所谓的人生真理也终于成了伪命题。我确实是个天才，我也注定不会平淡一生了。我也像自己笔下的人物一样，遇到了自己的缪斯。


	3. III

在出版社决定第三次加印《缪斯》以缓解市场上供不应求情况的那天清早， 我正坐在自己破旧的小公寓里给以前的报商打电话，对，就是被艾丽西亚称作是垃圾的那个人。我告诉他我不会再为他的小报写那些无聊的寻物启事和小道消息了。我是个天才，你难道看不到吗？对方在电话的另一头破口大骂，说什么是自己捧红了我，他也可以毁了我。我嗤笑一声，撂下了电话。我根本不用在意这些，我有我的缪斯，而她已经唤醒了我的才能。我吸了口烟，感觉到辛辣的烟雾在我的肺里周转一圈后缓缓地将它吐了出去。

我又梦到了那个女人。

“我的主人。”她的声音突然出现在我的脑海里，快的我来不及反应。粉色的烟雾又出现了，我又见到了她，我的缪斯。她带我在烟雾中穿行，一瞬间它们都化成了实体，粉色的城堡，粉色的街道，粉色的高山树林，甚至还有无数粉色烟雾化成的人，他们在这片粉色世界中演绎着无数不同的故事，但都惊心动魄，独一无二。

“这些都是你的故事。”我的缪斯说话了，她总是喜欢伏在我的耳边低声细语，“你可以取走任何一个故事，因为他们都是你的。这里就是你的灵感源泉，我会一直陪着你。”我在这粉色的虚幻世界中沉沦，不，这不是虚构的，这就是现实，这里就是我的现实世界，所有都属于我的，我的灵感，我的才能，还有我的缪斯。

我开始一心埋头于创作，除了必要的吃饭等活动和对酒精的需要，我变得闭门不出。我虽无法每天都梦到我的缪斯，但每当我没什么东西可写时，她总会及时的来到我的梦中，引领我去寻找自己的灵感。毕竟那世界中的故事都是属于我的，而缪斯只是我的引路人罢了。时间就在这种循环往复中流逝，转眼一年过去，我不断的写作，出书，有长篇也有短篇。这使我已一跃成为畅销作家，名利双收。然而在这一年中艾丽西亚不断想来见我，却总是被我以各种理由拒绝，因为我不想被她窥探到我的秘密，窥探到我和另一个女人的秘密。


	4. IV

我的第三部长篇小说出版时，出版商要为我办签售会。我本来百般推辞， 却终究还是拧不过他们，只得任由他们安排。商人总是希望制造一切噱头来出售他们的商品，风头正盛的青年作家，可实在是个极好的名头了。

签售会那天早上，这向来阳光明媚的小城竟被浓雾笼罩了大半，我正要坐上出版商为我准备的车时，突然看到街的对面站着一个女人。

绿眼、白衣、金发，手上还拿着一本红色封面的书，上面两个烫金的大字，《缪斯》。

她就站在那里看着我，唇角带着一丝微笑。

那包裹着我的浓雾瞬间变的粘稠，又好像变成了粉色。

我冲过了街，抓起女人的手就开始奔跑，我听见原本要接我去会场的车在鸣笛，我听见出版商的叫骂，我听见路人的惊呼。可我什么都顾不了了，我只是跑，拼命的跑，我的缪斯来了，我只想和她在一起。

签售会，出版商，小说，还有艾丽西亚。我什么都不要了。

那天晚上趁着夜色与浓雾，我带着我的缪斯，永远的搬出了那间破旧的公寓。


	5. EPILOGO

“这就是全部了？”编辑从眼镜片后抬眼看向我。

“对...这就是全部了。这是个挺好的结局，您不这样觉得吗？他们两个人从旧公寓里搬走，然后永远幸福生活在一起...”我感到了自己语气里的动摇，底气不足。

“我实话实说，几百年前就已经不再有人写这种老掉牙的题材了。没人会想知道在一个什么落魄作家与他所谓的缪斯之间会有什么故事发生。回去多练练再来吧，我办公室的门永远为你敞开，现在请带着你的大作出门吧，艾丽西亚小姐。”编辑从办公桌另一边将我的手稿扔了回来，在他的白色封面上有两个黑色的字，缪斯。

于是现在的情况是这样了，我笔下的作家在根据自己的经历写着属于他的故事，而我也在根据我的生活写着属于我的。（我笔下的作家也有自己虚构的故事，他在写他虚构的故事，我在写我虚构的故事。他的故事是我故事的一部分，而我的故事本身也是他的故事。）只有一件事情是确定的，那就是我，我笔下的作家，甚至他笔下的作家，我们都没有什么才能罢了。

但也许哪天我就碰到属于我的缪斯了呢。


End file.
